


Light in the Dark

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, I'm a fan of SuperCorp hugs, Lena just really wants to see Kara, Set mid 2x12, SuperCorp, episode insert, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: After rescuing Lena from her mother, Supergirl flies Lena back to her apartment because Lena wants to see Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode insert for 2x12. Why couldn't we have seen Supergirl carrying Lena in the episode??

Lena's unconscious and her head lolls backwards when Supergirl picks her up off the cold hard floor of the warehouse but Lena's heartbeat is reassuring as Supergirl cradles Lena to her chest.

She’s up and out of the warehouse, flying through the hole she made in the roof earlier in an instant, knows she needs to get Lena away, get her to safety.

Once out of the blast radius and she knows they're safe, Supergirl slows down, flies slower than usual, an arm under Lena's back and another under her legs to support her. J'onn flies ahead, back to the DEO to update them on the situation but Supergirl takes her time, doesn’t want to jostle or hurt Lena who’s still unconscious.

Lena stirs about halfway back to the city and Supergirl loosens her hold slightly so she can look down at Lena when she hears her groan.

"You're ok, I've got you." The words are whispered near Lena’s ear, said softly as to not startle her.

Supergirl see Lena's eyes widen in panic when she realises that they are in fact flying and Lena grips onto her.

"I've got you," she repeats, tone still gentle, "you're safe now."

Supergirl feels Lena relax slightly but her grip remains tight.

"Kara."

Supergirl's eyes widen as she looks down again at Lena who has now closed her eyes. "Kara?" Supergirl repeats.

"Can you take me to Kara's?" That’s all Lena can think about now, wants the comfort of her friend, needs it after everything that’s happened, after Supergirl had said that Kara believes in her.

Supergirl hesitates, knows that probably wouldn't end well but she can hear the slight desperation in Lena's voice so she agrees. "Ok. How're you feeling?"

She feels Lena nod against her shoulder, "ok. A bit sore. I just want to see Kara."

Supergirl lands on her own balcony and gently sets Lena down, missing the contact immediately as she lets Lena go once she’s steady on her feet. Lena watches in surprise as Supergirl steps forward and opens the balcony door and Lena tentatively follows her inside.

Lena looks around, disappointed that Kara isn't home and suddenly feels awkward about being here now, invading her friend’s personal space without permission.

Lena turns back around to face Supergirl and finds her looking nervously back at her. "Do you know where Kara is?"

Supergirl nods and Lena watches curiously as Supergirl starts looking around the apartment. It’s obvious that Kara isn’t here so what is she looking for? She seems to find whatever it is because then she’s turning around and stepping in front of Lena again, who’s still standing awkwardly by the door.

She’s holding glasses?

Lena watches with surprise again as Supergirl slips the glasses on her face, the realisation dawning on Lena as Supergirl then sweeps her hair together, pulling it up into a ponytail.

Supergirl smiles. Or really, Kara smiles.

"Surprise?"

Kara's nervous, Lena can tell but she can't stop herself then as she moves forward and wraps her arms around Kara and buries her face in her neck. There's a layer of dirt and the lingering scent of burning but under that she's just Kara.

“You're not mad?” Kara asks, her own arms moving up to hold Lena again as Lena’s own arms tighten.

Lena pulls away so she can look at Kara when she speaks, “I had my suspicions, thank you for saving me, and for not giving up on me.”

Kara visibly relaxes, the weight of her secret lifting from her shoulders as she smiles again, Lena’s face mere inches from her own now, “always.”

“Supergirl, where are you? You need to bring Lena in." Kara hears Alex's voice come through her earpiece and Kara tries not to think about what could’ve happened if the moment hadn’t been interrupted.

Kara takes a step back, hand going to her ear to show Lena that’s she’s not talking to her, "she's with me, we're at my place. We know she's innocent now so why do I have to bring her in?"

Lena’s eyes widen.

"Kara?" Kara can hear the question in Alex's voice, wondering how much Lena knows if they’re at Kara’s apartment.

"She knows who I am and I'm staying here with her. If you need her to come in it can wait until tomorrow, she's been through enough." Her tone is strong and she hopes Alex will listen.

"Kara..." There's a warning in Alex's voice now but Kara doesn't know if it's because she's not following protocol or because she's told Lena her secret.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kara pulls out her earpiece and puts it on the table before turning back to Lena, "should I have taken you in? Do you need a doctor."

Lena shakes her head, "I'm fine, I'd rather just stay here with you, if that's ok?"

Kara smiles, "of course."

Lena glances down at the suit Kara is still wearing, “do you mind changing though? I know you're the same person but I'd really love to see you in your usual clothes right now. It might make things feel a bit more normal.”

Kara vanishes in a gust of wind and is back in front of her moments later, looking the complete picture of normal and innocent but now Lena knows better. Kara belatedly thinks that super speed isn’t exactly normal but Lena doesn’t seem to mind.

“Do you want to change too? Or have a shower? I’m sure you’d feel a bit better if you did too.”

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Lena smiles as she follows Kara into her bedroom.

“Shower’s just down there,” Kara points down the hallway before she opens a few drawers, pulling out some clothes and handing them to Lena, “and here, you can put these one when you’re done.”

Lena thanks Kara before she vanishes into the bathroom so Kara goes to find them some food while she waits.

Kara’s breath catches in her throat when Lena appears back in the living room twenty minutes later. She looks smaller in her clothes and she looks so soft and adorable that Kara’s up and off the couch before she even realises what she’s doing, she just needs to be near Lena, but a knock at the door stops her halfway across her apartment.

Her face darkens when she looks behind her and tilts her glasses to see Alex on the other side. She doesn’t bother with pleasantries as she moves quickly over to the door and pulls it open, “what are you doing here?”

Alex holds up one of her hands in surrender, the other holding a black bag, “I come in peace.”

Kara frowns, “so you’re not here to take Lena in?”

Alex shakes her head, “no, I’m just here to check on Lena. J’onn said she was knocked unconscious and I wanted to make sure she was ok.” She looks past Kara to see Lena on the other side of the room and Alex addresses her question at her, “if that’s ok with you, of course.”

With only a moment’s hesitation, Lena nods.

Alex moves past Kara, over to the couch, gesturing for Lena to sit.

Kara watches as Alex takes a flashlight from her bag and shines it in one of Lena’s eyes, then the other. She asks her some questions and then before Kara knows it, Alex is standing again.

“Is she ok?” Kara asks before she can stop herself. What if she’s not? Was it wrong to bring her here instead of taking her to the DEO where they have an infirmary?

Alex sees the worry clear in Kara’s eyes, “relax, she’s fine, but you still need to bring her in tomorrow.”

Kara goes to interrupt but Alex stops her, “we know Lena is innocent, we just need to find out everything she knows, ok?” Alex eyes look over to Lena, the question as much for her as it is for Kara. Both women nod.

“Ok, get some sleep and I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

Kara walks Alex to the door, “sorry I was mad before, thank you for this.”

Alex smiles and gives her sister a hug before she leaves, the two women left alone again.

Kara hesitates at the door, not sure what to do now, two potential moments now having been interrupted by Alex. She wonders if Lena thinks of it that way too, whether she’s picked up any signs of how Kara feels about her or if Lena just thinks of them as friends. Kara’s already halfway across the room, halfway to the couch where Lena still is when she remembers what she’d done earlier. “Are you hungry? I found some leftovers in the fridge if you are?”

“Now that you mention it, I am.”

“Great.”

Kara moves quickly, just slightly faster than a human would, to grab the food. “Do you mind if I use my heat vision to heat it up? It’s much quicker than heating it up normally.”

Lena laughs and waves her hand at Kara, “go ahead.” Lena watches in amazement as heat flashes from Kara’s eyes and moments later, there’s a pile of steaming Chinese food on the plate in Kara’s hand.

Lena moves over to the table and takes a seat where Kara places her plate before she heats up a second one for herself and takes the seat beside Lena. They don’t talk much as they eat, neither having realised how hungry they actually were until they started eating.

Kara clears the plates once they’ve finished before turning to Lena, “did you want to watch a movie or something or would you prefer to just go to bed?”

Lena hesitates and Kara realises that maybe she’s made an assumption she shouldn’t of, “I mean you don’t have to sleep here, if you don’t want to. I know I gave you clothes and everything but that’s fine, I can fly you home if you want, I just thought you might not want to be alone tonight.”

“Relax, Kara, it’s ok,” Lena says on a laugh before she grows more serious, “and you’re right, I’d rather not be alone tonight so if it’s ok, I’d like to stay here, with you.”

Kara’s mind is stuck on the ‘with you’ part of Lena’s sentence so she speaks without really thinking it through, “great, my bed is plenty big for the both of us.” Kara see Lena’s eyes widen when she realises she may have made another assumption so she quickly continues, “or you can take my bed and I can take the couch, that’s fine too, whatever you’re most comfortable with.”

Lena can’t help the wink she throws Kara’s way, “I don’t mind sharing.”

It’s Kara’s eyes that widen this time and Lena can’t help but laugh which causes Kara to smile shyly.

Kara looks away when she realises she’s been staring at Lena for too long to be considered friendly and she stands, “come on then, I think we could both use a good night’s sleep.”

They’re almost to Kara’s bedroom when Lena’s voice behind Kara stops her, “wait, before we go to bed, I want to say something.”

Kara turns back around and watches Lena with curiosity, waiting patiently for her to continue, “thank you for today, and the last few days, you made me remember that the world isn't all bad.”

Kara smiles and steps back so she’s in front of Lena, only just resisting the urge to reach out to her, even though Lena had been the one to hug her earlier, “you’re welcome. Don’t forget, I’ll always be here for you.”

Lena’s the one that reaches out and Kara jolts slightly when she feels Lena squeeze her hand before letting it go again.

They stand there for a few moments, just staring at each other again but Lena breaks the silence as she can’t help but laugh as she thinks about how things have changed in the last few days, “my only friend in National city is a Super.”

Kara frowns slightly, even though Lena is smiling, she needs to know this, has been wondering about this since she first considered telling Lena who she really was, “are you disappointed by that? That I'm Supergirl? That I’m not just your reporter friend anymore?”

“Of course not,” Lena quickly says, they hadn’t talked about Kara being Supergirl before, not really, but Lena knows it’s a conversation they should have. “Supergirl is a part of you, I know that. And maybe I only saw one side of you before but I’m so glad you trust me enough to let me see all of you now. And you also being Supergirl doesn't change the way I feel about Kara, it just means there's more of you to love.”

Kara’s eyes widen “love?”

“Oh.” Lena’s hand flies to her mouth, she hadn’t meant to say that, “I just meant-“ Lena tries to explain, to take back what she’s said, to make it sound less than it actually is, to somehow play it off as platonic but Kara cuts her off.

“You love me?” Lena's breath catches in her throat, Kara looks so amazed, sounds so hopeful, that Lena really can't deny the truth, not with Kara looking at her like that.

Lena nods, "I do." The way Kara lights up, the smile that spreads across her face, is the most beautiful thing Lena has ever seen. So Lena voices that. "You're so beautiful." The words are said on an exhalation of breath, the awe clear in Lena's voice.

Kara does nothing but stare and Lena’s not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing now so she continues, wants to give Kara an out, a way that would keep their friendship intact, "This doesn't have to mean anything, it doesn't have to change anything. I know I don't deserve someone like you-"

Kara interrupts, Lena’s words bringing her back to the present as Kara shakes her head, "Lena...If anything, that's the other way around. You're amazing, you've done so much and I'm proud to call you my friend.”

Lena can't help but laugh again, "you're literally Supergirl. If anyone in this friendship should be proud of the other, it’s me of you."

“I have these powers on earth because I’m an alien, it has nothing to do with me personally. You're a hero all on your own."

“You use your powers for good, you don't have to do that. Besides, Supergirl may be a hero but Kara, you're my hero.”

Kara’s rendered speechless as she blushes, wonders yet again how she’s been lucky enough to find someone like Lena and how other’s can’t see how good she is.

“I think it’s time for bed,” Lena says eventually after yet another staring contest.

Lena goes to move past her into the bedroom but Kara stops her with a hand on her arm, “are we not going to talk about the fact that you’re in love with me?”

Both women’s eyes widen before Kara’s stuttering, “unless, I mean…I…that’s what you meant right? Or did you mean you love me as a friend? Oh Rao, that makes more sense…I…yeah bed, let’s just go to bed and forget what I just said. You don’t love me like that, that’s cool, that’s fine, it’s not like I’m in love with you or anything either.” Kara pauses in her rambling. Maybe she should just tell Lena the truth, get it out there, it is a night for revealing secrets after all? Kara can’t look her in the eyes as she speaks, “except that I am. In love with you, I mean.”

“Kara…” Lena says her name softly, so full of awe and wonder that Kara can’t help but look up and meet her eyes. “do you mean that?”

Kara nods, her hand moving up to adjust her glasses and Lena catches it on the way down. Kara looks down at their joined hands in surprise before looking back up again, her breath catching at the soft smile on Lena’s face as she watches her.

Lena takes a step forward, moving into Kara’s personal space and the last thing Kara hears is “I love you too,” before Lena’s kissing her.

Kara completely melts as soon as Lena’s lips press against her own, her free hand moving to tangle in Lena’s hair that’s still damp from her shower. Lena lets go of Kara’s other hand and then both of Lena’s hands move to cup Kara’s cheeks and somehow Kara melts even further into the contact.

“I love you,” Kara mumbles against Lena’s lips and then she gasps when moments later, she feels Lena’s tongue trace her bottom lip.

Lena pulls back immediately at the sound, her cheeks flushed red, worried she’s done something wrong. The pout that appears on Kara’s face at the loss of contact makes Lena realise why Kara had actually gasped and she can’t help but grin. It doesn’t take long before they’re both grinning, Lena enjoying Kara’s red cheeks and the look of utter happiness that is currently directed at her.

“I think we really should go to bed this time, if we plan on taking things between us slowly I mean.” The look in Lena’s eyes tells Kara exactly what Lena wants to do and Kara can’t deny that she wants the same except Lena’s right, they should take things slowly between them.

“Do you really think a bed is the best place for us right now?” Kara can’t help but ask.

“I know I can behave myself, can you?” Lena smirks.

Kara laughs, “I guess we’ll find out.”

They finally walk into Kara’s room together, Kara finding a spare toothbrush so Lena can brush her teeth. Once ready, they climb into bed together and Kara shuts the lamp off beside her bed. Despite her earlier words, it’s Lena who wraps her arms around Kara, pulling her close so they lie cuddled together. Kara’s certainly not going to complain though.

“Tomorrow I'm going to send you some flowers to your office, as another thanks for believing in me, for saving me, and because I love you.”

Kara’s glad the darkness hides her blush as she laughs, “you don't have to do that.”

“Yes I do. I'm going to send so many your office will be overflowing with them.”

Despite her embarrassment, Kara is grinning, "no, please, you really don’t have to."

“I know, but I want to, I like making you smile.”

“I like making you smile too,” Kara says as she shifts forward to press a gentle kiss to Lena’s lips, can feel the responding smile the gesture gets.

“Goodnight, Lena,” Kara whispers, pressing a final kiss to Lena’s lips before relaxing completely into her embrace.

“Goodnight, Kara.”

Despite the past few days, Lena falls asleep with a smile on her face because she’s finally happy. Kara has done that for her, brought light into her otherwise dark life and she’s never been more thankful for anything or anyone. Whatever tomorrow may bring she knows that she can handle it, now that she has Kara by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me about Supergirl on tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
